Talk:Urushi
Disambig Tag Do you think it's better to remove the 'human' thingy there and just change the other Urushi like this "Urushi (ninken)"? What do you think guys? :) —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 12:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Urushi's Sister Why isn't his sister listed in his infobox but Urushi is listed in his sister's infobox? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :They were removed because it's more than likely not his sister.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I didn't read the disccusion, there is one, in depth because i was at school. Thanks. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Image Eh? Why the image isn't changed? Because of the declaration? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 15:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 16:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean changed?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :When we change it, is valid Salil IMO. Cerez-senpai, I mean the infobox image. Adult Urushi shown in manga. We should put the current infobox image instead on background section is better. I think it is not a violation for TU3. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 16:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The image must be changed as it was done for Dodai when he firstly presented on the manga as a young man. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh. That's what you mean. Well I don't think the Administrative Declaration bans that. If it were being changed because you didn't like the current image" then that would be wrong, but this is for accuracy.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 02:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :: . I think thats clear enough —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 08:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Did anyone notice that in the tankōbon version, Urushi wears an Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector instead of a Konohagakure forehead protector? I think it was corrected from the manga version, we must add a trivia for this, right? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oui. It must be added.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen ??? which shinobi world war arc did it mention ?? Is It fourth one Because of Part II ??? He didn't wearing shinobi's forehead protector at all... Thanks.. --Jumpjet (talk) 08:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :see discussion on the latest manga article. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) then, the result ?? I don't understand, it used many of acronym... --Jumpjet (talk) 08:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I will try to help but I don't quite get your question. Are you asking what war they are in? Or is there a problem because of the forehead protectors? They are in the latest Shinobi World War. It couldn't be any other ones because he is (roughly) the same age as Kabuto, which would have made him a child during any others (Plus, we see him during Kabuto's flashback). The use of Konoha's forehead protector was probably a mistake and will be corrected later like most mistakes in the manga. Joshbl56 08:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) whoaa... so that's the case.. Thanks,Joshbl56 :-) -- (talk) 09:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its the current war. Kinda sad and ironic that Urushi think Kabuto is still the nice guy while in fact he is a monster "_"--Elveonora (talk) 15:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) brother ... Should we list him as Kabuto's bro ? O_O--Elveonora (talk) 16:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say no. Urushi could or more than likely considers all the orphans his siblings since he wasn't shown to have any particular attachment to Kabuto. Nonō's listed as his mother because of the cover no? no?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course ... all the orphans were "brothers and sisters" in a sense ... BUT for Urushi to consider Kabuto his brother after 15 years IS significant "_" --Elveonora (talk) 17:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes if he considers them all him siblings. Kabuto's just one they might all be waiting on to come back home.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Rank So is Urushi a low-level chunin so he's not as strong as the Konoha 11 and also how old is he? and what rank should we put him? Jmootam1999 (talk) 09:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :We haven't gained any info on him other than what has been shown, so we don't know what rank he is. As for the age, probably around Kabuto's but we shouldn't put anything down yet as we don't have any info about it. Joshbl56 09:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) AGE how old is he can we say he is as old as kabuto??Iloveinoxxx (talk) 20:06, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know his age but Its likely he's older than kabuto and he's also like an older brother to him --Root根 20:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC)